


6 degrees of separation

by Licuris



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, daily life, gender switch, pseudopregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licuris/pseuds/Licuris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имаеши впервые влюблена так сильно. Ей не нравится то, что происходит с ней. Она хочет утопить это тянущее чувство в обиде, ругательствах, злости. В чем угодно. Лишь бы только не слышать собственное сердце в ушах каждый раз, когда Касамацу смотрит на нее. Касамацу, впрочем, вообще не думает что влюбленн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Как-то так случилось, что я случайно посмотрела KnВ. И в один момент ИмаКасы съели мой мозг. Просто полностью. Не без помощи клипа от Джи на первых ОТПВ. Собственно название узнаеваемо по саундтреку хд.  
> В наличии - страдания по поводу, секс который так и не написался, еще раз страдания и ХЭ. 
> 
> Один маленький момент - я с мангой знакома не до конца. Так что матч Кайджо и Шутоку тут не учитан. Если Вы читали мангу от и до, то для Вас это скорее АУ внутри канона.

**First, you think the worst is a broken heart**

Имаеши всегда все просчитывала на несколько шагов вперед. Ей нравилось предугадывать шаги и действия ее соперников и друзей. Но не то чтобы у нее было много друзей. Имаеши могла быть до отвратительного милой, но в большей степени она была просто бесящей. Безусловно, она знала об этом. Она пользовалась этим все время, чтобы отталкивать людей, которые ей не нравились. Впрочем, доставалось и тем, к кому она была не равнодушна. Имаеши Шоичи была хитрой и проворной, по-своему красивой и безумно наглой. Парни, которые никогда с ней не общались, смотрели ей вслед влюбленными глазами. Те, кто знал ее, говорили, что никогда не рассматривали ее как девушку. Шоичи была своей в доску, девчонкой, с которой можно обсудить баскетбол, игру соперников и даже журналы Аомине. Имаеши была легка на подъем, но лгала, как дышала. Аомине не верил ни единому ее слову вне площадки для баскетбола. Аомине был единственным, кого не постигло проклятие непродолжительной влюбленности в Имаеши. За это она его и ценила. Аомине был такой же, как она – бесящий одним своим появлением. Она никогда его не отчитывала – боялась, что может потерять его как друга. Потому что друзей, как таковых, у нее не было. Только Дайки, который даже не слушал ее ложь. И Ханамия, который научил ее не путаться в своем вранье. Но Ханамия был тем еще подонком, и Имаеши, хоть и была чем-то на него похожа, старалась лишний раз не пересекаться с ним. Потому что Ханамия был хорошим другом на расстоянии. Как только они пересекались вживую, тот как будто ставил себе цель – узнать все грязные секреты Шоичи. Она не любила этого. И пусть Ханамия иногда давал дельные советы по поводу ее игр, были моменты, о которых Имаеши не хотела когда-либо говорить. Такие, как ее влюбленность в капитана Кайджо. Господи, до чего же постыдно! Влюбилась как в кино – в принца за стеной баррикады. Лишь бы никто не узнал, а она уж как-нибудь затопит эту свою влюбленность. Пускай в обиде, насмешках и издевательствах. Да в чем угодно, только бы не слышать собственное сердце в ушах, когда Касамацу обращается к ней. Она который раз не может понять, что он ей говорит – так громко стучит ее сердце, так быстро течет кровь, так гулко в голове от задержанного воздуха. Имаеши только нахально улыбается и старается кинуть фразу пообиднее. Старается быть куда более настырной и раздражающей. Чтобы у Касамацу терпения на нее не хватало. Чтобы он взрывался, кричал, а потом ругал сам себя за то, что повысил голос на девчонку. Чтобы как-то оправдать то внимание, которое Имаеши хочет получить. Имаеши влюблена до слабости в коленях и сладкой неги, но ее язык слишком ядовит, и даже признание в любви от нее прозвучит как издевательство. Имаеши прекрасно знает, что у Касамацу туго с девушками. Что он стесняется, когда видит их, только улыбается им, не делая попыток заговорить, и старается не сгореть от внимания, уделенного ему. Имаеши была рада, что он может с ней разговаривать, рада, что он может ругать ее и что считает ее почти что равным соперником. Но с недавних пор, ей бы хотелось, чтобы капитан Кайджо смущался при ней, неловко молчал и улыбался. Ей впервые обидно, что она своя в доску среди парней. Среди _всех_ ее знакомых парней. 

**2.What's gonna kill you is the second part**

  
Имаеши не выглядит как девчонка, которую _хочется_ провожать до дома. Но по факту – она редко когда возвращается домой одна. В средней школе ее провожал Ханамия. Не сказать, что ему совсем уж по пути, но им было о чем поговорить или помолчать. В старшей школе у Имаеши не было девчонок-подруг, с которыми можно было бы ходить компаниями. Да и с влюбленными в нее парнями дела шли не то чтобы хорошо. Но в старшей школе Касамацу ходил на ту же станцию, а выходил на несколько остановок позже, что Имаеши приятно казалось, что ее провожают. Не то чтобы она чего-то боялась в своем районе или не могла пресечь приставания в людном вагоне. Но ей всегда было спокойней рядом с Касамацу. Маме дома она рассказывала, что ее провожает ее друг из Кайджо. Мама верила Имаеши. Имаеши на самом деле довольно много людей верило. Очень зря.  
Касамацу не то чтобы не знал, что Имаеши ездит с ним со станции. Знал, но не обращал на нее внимания. Ну что такого в том, что им по пути? Даже когда они стояли рядом в вагоне – оба молчали. Но если появлялось свободное место на сидениях – он всегда уступал, каким бы уставшим ни был после тренировок или матчей. Имаеши ему улыбалась. Ее улыбка бесила априори, так что он просто молчал и смотрел в окно. За окном мало интересного – поле или маленькие домики, но куда лучше, чем лукавые глаза и натянутая улыбка.  
Касамацу воспитывали джентльменом. Его мама была фанаткой Великобритании времен аристократии, что отражалось, впрочем, только в воспитании самого Касамацу и традиции пить чай в пять пополудни. Имаеши была воспитанной оторвой, если такой вообще можно быть. Она громко смеялась, не старалась быть скромной и все время кого-то провоцировала. Девчонка-красавица, пока не откроет рот и не выплеснет яд сквозь зубы – словами, смехом, руганью. К Имаеши часто приставали. В вагоне электрички это никогда не заходило дальше каких-то пошлых шуточек и попыток прикоснуться к бедрам Шоичи. Касамацу никогда не вмешивался – не то чтобы не хотел, скорее не успевал. Имаеши справлялась сама. Иногда Касамацу посещала мысль, что он не сильно-то хочет ей помогать – Имаеши бесила и мешала. Хотелось ее проучить. Очень. Когда на пристающего к Шоичи парня не подействовали ядовитые слова и гадкий взгляд со стороны девушки, Касамацу впервые вмешался. Иногда ему кажется, что он слишком медлил для джентльмена. Иногда – что слишком поспешил и это как-то не правильно выглядит. Будь Имаеши хоть сто раз своей среди парней – она девушка, и мало ли что подумали про них ребята из команд-соперников, когда Касамацу подошел к наглецу, лапающему Имаеши, заехал ему хуком справа, и сказал что-то вроде того, что эта территория уже занята. Черт его знает, что его дернуло это сказать. Он слышал такие фразочки от Кисе, пару раз – от Такао на соревнованиях. Но Такао всегда был рядом с Мидоримой и для них такое нормально, а у Кисе – заморочки похлеще тех, что у Имаеши. Так что ребята из команд-соперников странно смотрели на них, что-то шептали, где-то хихикали. Это бесило. Касамацу сошел на станции вместе с Имаеши – просто чтобы избежать странных взглядов. Но, чтобы не искать еще каких-то жалких оправданий, он взялся провести ее домой. Как джентльмен. Имаеши молчала всю дорогу до своего дома, и в этот момент Касамацу посчитал ее не такой уж и плохой девчонкой. Не знай он ее так долго – наверняка влюбился бы. Но Шоичи оставалась собой всегда – даже когда молчала. Так что Касамацу не чувствовал никакого стеснения, не терял дар речи и не сбегал, стоило ей посмотреть на него. Имаеши была обычной, привычной, бесящей. Возле своего дома она сказала ему громкое «Спасибо» и Касамацу будто вышел из транса. Где он и как идти назад до станции? Нужно ли теперь все время провожать Имаеши? Ждать ли от нее какого-то особенного поведения? Касамацу блуждал по малознакомому району и пытался не думать. Получалось плохо. 

**3.And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle**

  
Имаеши, не смотря на всю свою хитрость и остроумность, иногда бывает прямой как столб. Редко конечно (случая три за всю жизнь), но бывает. Ей не слишком-то нравится ее влюбленность в Касамацу Юкио из Кайджо, но никакие рациональные доводы в пользу других парней, никакие сопернические убеждения – ничего не помогает против ноющего чувства внутри. Аомине за обедом советует действовать напропалую. Ханамия (Господи, как он вообще прознал об этом, она ведь избегала его, как могла!) звонит ей во время большой перемены и желает ей выпутаться из этого поскорее. Мол, ему не нравится, когда она занята такой вещью как влюбленность. Хотя какая ему разница-то? Они в разных школах, они давно не пересекались, их дружба довольно сомнительна в последнее время. Впрочем, Имаеши сама бы рада со всем этим разобраться. Еще не знает точно как именно, но надеется, что ей не придётся действовать совсем уж кардинально, чтобы разобраться с хаосом внутри себя. В конце концов, у нее есть наметки плана по избавлению себя от ненужных ей сейчас чувств. Ну почему она не влюбилась в кого-нибудь другого? Почему она не влюбилась в другое время? Почему ей нужно метаться и болеть любовью в свой выпускной год, когда малейший промах ставит под угрозу будущее? Имаеши предпочитает считать, что так судьба отплачивает ей за свойственный Шоичи сволочизм. Какое грубое слово, Боже, она думает как простак-Аомине!  
Имаеши не слишком любит вечеринки. Больше из-за невозможности опустить противника морально один-на-один, чем из-за музыки или выпивки. Она без особой охоты идет на вечеринку для третьегодок баскетбольного клуба. Ей бы сейчас подучить экономику – у нее могут быть проблемы с этим предметом на экзамене. Но сидеть дома так скучно и плохо, что вечеринка становится маленьким спасением. Не слишком желанным, но все же. На вечеринке, в отличие от ее предположений, не только выпускной класс академии Тоо. Кажется, это большая вечеринка для третьегодок всего баскетбольного мира Японии. Нет, конечно, не так уж много тут людей, но они все разные. Она насчитала как минимум восьмерых из разных команд, с которыми их команде приходилось играть. Было еще несколько незнакомых лиц. Были те, с кем она не ожидала увидеться. Ханамия, к примеру. (Кому в голову вообще пришла идея позвать Ханамию? Ладно Имаеши – она, конечно, хитрая и немного подлая, но она девушка, и вполне себе ничего так. Но Ханамия?) И, конечно же, Касамацу. Он сидел на диване у дальней стены гостиной в этом чужом доме, в окружении каких-то абсолютно левых девчонок и пытался не дать дёру сразу же. Имаеши никогда не считала себя слишком ревнивой, но девчонки казались ей непомерно напыщенными, туповатыми, страшненькими. А ведь она даже не слышала, о чем разговаривает компания на диване. Шоичи зашла на кухню и без спросу взяла со столешницы полную бутылку какого-то вина. Она ни в коем случае не думала напиваться, или разбивать бутылку об чью-то капитанскую голову. Но ей нужно было что-то держать в руках. Что-то, что поможет почувствовать себя вооруженной. Она не любила чувство слабости перед чем-то. Когда, в очередной раз, появившись в гостиной этого чужого дома, она словила взгляд Касамацу, то сразу направилась к нему. Без конкретных пока целей или какого-нибудь плана для себя. Просто решила посмотреть, как будет вести себя капитан Кайджо в ее присутствии, когда рядом с ним другие девушки. В ее руке все еще была бутылка вина, но уже откупоренная кем-то (она не запомнила кем, но была благодарна этому человеку). Белая кофта съехала с одного плеча, открывая лямку салатового лифчика, что казалось ей немного смешным. Имаеши казалось, что в те шесть шагов, которые она прошла от своего места до дивана с Касамацу, ее мозг уловил абсолютно все детали, на которые раньше она не обратила бы должного внимания. Например, на ее смешной салатовый лифчик, одетый под белую кофту. Или на то, что ее кеды намокли в какой-то луже. Или на то, что ее джинсы сползли с талии на бедра, открывая полоску живота. Она никогда раньше не была так озабочена своей внешностью как сейчас. В это сейчас длиною в шесть шагов до дивана, к человеку от которого ее сердце пускалось вскачь. Касамацу странно посмотрел на нее, не зная, что от нее ожидать. Девчонки на диване рядом с ним уставились на Имаеши своими разукрашенными глазами с неприязнью, считая ее конкуренткой. Имаеши впервые не знала что сказать. Она вообще не знала что делать, на кой черт она подошла к дивану и почему все еще здесь стоит. Ей казалось, что в голове абсолютно пусто с тех пор, когда Касамацу посмотрел на нее. Имаеши молчала и улыбалась, прокручивая в голове варианты, как уйти достойно и ударить побольнее, только бы не показаться слабой, как Касамацу решил все за нее.  
-Рад видеть тебя, Имаеши-сан. Даже представить себе не можешь, как я рад тебя видеть. Ты, как оказалось – единственное знакомое мне лицо здесь, с которым я могу заговорить без желания дать в морду. Хотя ты тоже не всегда приятна в общении, – девчонки, сидящие рядом с Касамацу, странно посмотрели на него.  
\- Юкио-кууун. Совсем не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть. Но тебе, как я посмотрю, было весело и без меня. Впрочем, не думаю, что у тебя получилось хотя бы заговорить с девчонками. Тебе не стоило бояться выглядеть глупо перед ними – они слишком тупы, чтобы найти в твоих словах какие-нибудь обидные или смущающие вещи. Будь ты чуть более смелым или чуть более пьяным – уже кувыркался бы с одной из них на втором этаже. Как думаешь? – девчонки обиделись, поспешили уйти, но ничего не сказали самой Шоичи. Не удивительно, впрочем. Имаеши любит быть по больному. Да так, что ответ потом дать достаточно сложно.  
\- Я заговорил с тобой первым. Тебе не кажется, что я _уже_ достаточно пьян? – Касамацу протянул руку к бутылке вина в ее руке, и сделал два жадных глотка.  
\- Ты так ничего и не ответил на вопрос про постель, Юкио-кун, – Имаеши присела рядом с ним на диван, абсолютно не зная, что будет делать дальше. Но твердо решив, что не оставит Касамацу до конца этой глупой вечеринки. – Ты у нас девственник, да, Юкио-кун?  
\- С чего ты вообще взяла, что имеешь право звать меня по имени? – Касамацу посмотрел на нее немного мутным взглядом.  
\- Не переводи тему, капитан. Скажи, кто-нибудь трогал тебя так? – Имаеши, абсолютно глухая к своему разуму, провела рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Касамацу от колена до паха. – Кто-нибудь трогал тебя здесь? – она прошлась ногтем над его ремнем, слегка задела пряжку, и попыталась просунуть руку под пояс джинс. Касамацу оттолкнул ее ладонь.  
\- А что на счет тебя? Кто-нибудь уже трахал тебя? – Шоичи не понравилось грубое слово. Оно совсем не подходило капитану Кайджо. Оно было чужим, грязным, но оно пробуждало в Касамацу что-то темное. Что-то, до чего Имаеши удавалось дотянуться раза два в их самых ярых перепалках.  
\- Ты будешь первым, Юкио-кун. Ты будешь первым, кто меня трахнет. – Имаеши хорошо знала, что девушки не должны такое говорить. Мама пыталась воспитать ее скромной и милой. Но Имаеши выросла оторвой, которая держится на ровне с ребятами из баскетбольной команды, лжет, как дышит и играет людьми как ей вздумается.  
На самом деле, она вообще ничего такого не планировала. Но она не привыкла легко отказываться от своих целей. И, раз уж на то пошло, она рассчитывала, что Касамацу ее пошлет с таким-то предложением! Но, Имаеши же сама знала – она единственная девушка, с которой Касамацу не боится говорить, не боится быть собой, не боится потерять контроль. Она никогда не думала, что Касамацу потеряет контроль именно в этом плане. Его рука крепко сжимала ее, пока они шли на второй этаж, а она не могла понять, почему до сих пор не сбежала. Почему все еще идет за капитаном Кайджо, почему ее не переполняет жаркий ужас. Почему все, на что она сейчас способна – это сердце, стучащее в ушах и прерывистое дыхание. Почему она не отталкивает его, когда он прижимает ее к себе и пытается поцеловать. Касамацу ужасно целуется. Шоичи понимает, что вот сейчас, возможно, у Касамацу первый поцелуй и ей кажется это смешным. Она улыбается ему в губы, целует сама, пытается научить так, как будет приятно ей и совсем-совсем не боится. Опыта в любовных делах у Касамацу полный ноль, но он почему-то очень уверен в себе и настойчив. Силен. Немного груб в какие-то моменты. Похоже, Имаеши для него по-прежнему противник. Соперник. Недруг. Шоичи и хорошо и плохо одновременно. Она была влюблена в Касамацу, в последнее время – долго думала о нем. Но никогда – о сексе с ним. У нее не возникало таких мыслей в голове. Ей нравилось быть стервой, которую хотят те, кто не знает ее лично, и которую предпочитают не злить те, кто знает. Она не думала терять свой образ из-за глупой влюбленности. И, тем более, не думала отдавать свою девственность Касамацу в чьем-то чужом доме, на хозяйской кровати, за три недели до начала Зимнего Кубка. У нее были совсем другие планы по избавлению от глупого ноющего чувства внутри. Но Касамацу, он… он всегда рушит ее планы, он почти ломает ее каждый раз, когда они пересекаются. И сейчас, когда его руки настойчиво раздевают ее, она ничего не может сделать. Потому что не хочет. Ей, конечно, страшно, очень. Но это Касамацу. Надежный, добрый Касамацу, который взялся провожать ее до дома, после того случая в вагоне электрички. Который не краснеет при ней и никогда не врет. Который всегда защищает слабых. Имаеши думает, что сегодня она может побыть слабой. Возможно, из-за алкоголя Касамацу не будет помнить слишком много на утро. Возможно, у Имаеши будет время придумать самой себе оправдание тому, что творится сейчас.  
У Касамацу теплые руки. Он не слишком осторожничает, оглаживает иногда грубо. Оставляет поцелуи на шее и ключицах, ласкает небольшую грудь с розовыми ареолами сосков. Ловит губами губы Имаеши, но не настаивает на поцелуе. Имаеши пытается отвечать. Стягивает с него футболку и пытается расстегнуть джинсы, но ремень никак не поддается. Это только снаружи, при всех, она такая холодная и сильная. Такая хитрая и непрошибаемая. А наедине – ее пальцы дрожат, грудь часто вздымается, и горло сжимает невидимыми тисками. Она боится произнести хоть какой-то звук. Касамацу приподнимается над ней и легким движением убирает куда-то ее очки. Перед глазами все расплывается и Шоичи трет их кулаком, пытаясь избавится от щиплющего ощущения. Касамацу легко смеется где-то сверху. А потом его руки проходятся в легком движении по ее бедрам и Имаеши вздрагивает. Ей страшно. Ей хочется оттянуть неизбежность. Во всяком случае, ей так кажется – что их ситуация сейчас – неизбежность. Она проводит руками по его плечам, лопаткам, тянется пальчиками к животу. Засовывает ладонь в джинсы и сжимает член Касамацу через ткань трусов. Касамацу что-то невнятно говорит. Ну, может и внятно, но она ничего не слышит. У нее в ушах стучит так, что не понятно как не лопнули барабанные перепонки, а перед глазами плывет. Ее не охватывает эйфория от собственной победы или смелости как это бывает обычно. Ей просто кажется, что сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди, и она больше никогда не сможет вдохнуть. Ей кажется что она умирает в эту секунду. В какой-то момент Касамацу подымается с кровати и Имаеши окутывает дикий страх, когда она слышит его шаги. Господи, ее же разыграли. Ее же развели, разбили, разрушили. Использовали. Она же на самом деле никому не нужна, все это – только месть за ее отношение к людям. Она почти чувствует, как соленая пелена застилает глаза, в уголках глаз щиплет и через судорожный вздох вырывается всхлип. Господи, какая же она дура!  
\- Хей, все нормально, слышишь, Шоичи? Я здесь. Если не хочешь – ничего не будет. – Имаеши открывает глаза и смешно щурится – без очков приходиться сильно напрягаться, чтобы разглядеть мир вокруг. Касамацу опирается коленом на кровать, одной рукой он легонько касается плеча девушки, а другой упирается в матрац. Имаеши замечает под его ладонью квадратик презерватива. Она снова глубоко вдыхает, мотает головой и протягивает к нему руки. Все нормально. Это же Касамацу, как вообще она могла подумать о нем так плохо? Как вообще может случиться что-то плохое, если он назвал ее по имени? 

**4.And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself**

  
До Зимнего кубка всего неделя, когда она обнаруживает у себя задержку. В один день конечно, рано еще волноваться, но ее тошнило последнее время. У нее кружится голова. Имаеши преодолевает неосязаемый страх и покупает в аптеке тест. Тест смеется над ней и показывает две полоски. По-хорошему – ей стоит купить еще один тест, записаться к врачу, поговорить с Касамацу и рассказать родителям. Но Имаеши одолевает странное ожидание и маленькая паника и она только этим оправдывает свои глупости. Имаеши одевается в теплое, хотя на улице еще не слишком холодно, прогулочным шагом идет к станции и глубоко дышит воздухом. До школы Кайджо 40 минут общего пути, и, доходя до платформы, она уже собрала себе плейлист для релакса. Имаеши понимает, что все это – очень странно для нее, но сейчас ей все это кажется как никогда нормальным.  
Касамацу не избегал Имаеши. Но так получилось, что в день после той вечеринки их баскетбольная команда отправлялась в тренировочный лагерь. Они вернулись только через две недели, но не для того чтобы расслабляться. Касамацу много думал о том, что случилось на той вечеринке, и никак не мог понять – что теперь представляют из себя их с Имаеши отношения. В конце концов, решил действовать по обстоятельствам.  
Она ждет его у выхода из спортзала. Команда Кайджо странно смотрит на нее, Касамацу останавливается рядом, ожидая, что она скажет.  
-Проводишь меня до дома? – ее голос звучит без привычной для всех насмешки, и в нем нет ни капли яда, что удивляет всех, кроме Касамацу.  
-Конечно, Имаеши. Подождешь, пока я переоденусь? – Обращение без уважительных приставок дается ему на удивление легко. Кисе рядом хмыкает, остальные из команды странно поглядывают на Имаеши. Странно, но вот прямо сейчас она не выглядит чужой. Она выглядит так, будто всегда тут была. Будто всегда просила капитана проводить ее до дома, будто никогда не болела за команду противников, будто никогда никого не выводила из себя одним своим появлением. Будто на первой игре Зимнего Кубка она будет смотреть на то, как сыграет Касамацу, а не как Сейрин будет брать реванш у ее команды. Имаеши словно находится на своем месте. И чувствует себя абсолютно комфортно. Даже когда пятнадцать человек открыто пялятся на нее.  
Касамацу выходит из раздевалки первым. Имаеши все еще стоит возле спортзала, что-то листает в плеере и слегка покачивает головой в такт. Касамацу подходит ближе, и она отвлекается, улыбается ему одними уголками губ. Они молча выходят из школы, не обращая внимания на пристальные взгляды одноклассников Касамацу. Путь до станции короткий, но немного неловкий. В вагоне электрички Имаеши держится за его руку и склоняет голову на его плечо. Касамацу расслабляется. Между ними вроде ничего плохого не случилось. Вроде она не обижена, что за эти две недели он ей не писал и не звонил. У них нет даже номеров друг друга. Они никогда не думали, что их общение выйдет за рамки препираний на матчах и поддразниваний. По-хорошему, Касамацу ничего не стоило узнать номер Имаеши через Кисе. Уж кто-кто, а этот проныра сумел бы достать ее номер. Да и Имаеши могла узнать телефон Юкио у Момои. Но никто из них не стал. Видимо – оба чего-то боялись. Видимо – зря. Касамацу не отпускает руку Имаеши даже когда они выходят из вагона на станции. От платформы до дома Имаеши куда дольше, чем от Кайджо, но теперь, когда им кажется что их отношения понятны, молчание перестает быть неловким.  
-Я беременна, – голос Имаеши приглушен. Фраза сказана как будто в пустоту. Да и вообще, черт ее дернул говорить такое сейчас. Когда она не знает, правда ли это. Нельзя доверять одному паршивому тесту. Нужно записаться к врачу. Но мысль о Касамацу в ее будущем странно согревает, так что слова просто слетают с ее губ. – Я беременна, Юкио-кун.  
-Эм, хорошо, – его рука крепче сжимает ее ладошку. Он останавливается посреди улицы, но Имаеши больше не боится чего-либо. Ей кажется что она абсолютно защищена от разочарований. – Я могу называть тебя Шоичи, да?  
Имаеши легко смеется, и мягко касается его губ. Все хорошо. Она сказала ему, что беременна, а он принял это. И его единственным вопросом было, может ли он называть ее по имени. Какой же Касамацу хороший.  
Имаеши записывается к врачу на следующей неделе. 10 дней ее преследует счастье в виде капитана Кайджо, легких поцелуев при встрече, жадных – на прощание. Кажется, что он влюблен в Имаеши так же, как и она в него. Кажется, что все хорошо. Пока она не узнает, что она вовсе не беременна. Что тест – ложный, а задержка у нее из-за стресса. Что ей стоит принимать лекарства и не нервничать. Она не знает, как сказать о таком Касамацу. Ей не хочется терять счастье, которое она только-только обрела. Но, к сожалению, она знает, что не заслужила его… 

**5.Fifth, you see them out with someone else**

  
Самое смешное во всем этом то, что Имаеши так и не успела сама рассказать обо всем Касамацу. Зимний кубок был в самом разгаре, на послезавтра был назначен четвертьфинал. Академия Тоо вылетела в одной восьмой, так что Имаеши с чистой совестью ждала игры Кайджо. Не то чтобы ей не было больно за свою команду, но она не слишком расстроилась из-за проигрыша. Имаеши ждала Касамацу возле раздевалок Кайджо. Когда мимо нее прошел Кисе, и как-то странно посмотрел в ее сторону – ей стало не по себе. Она прекрасно знала, что не вызывает у игроков Кайджо особой симпатии, но с тех пор, как они с Касамацу начали встречаться, отношение к Имаеши вроде бы стало положительным. А тут. Кисе смотрит на нее с осуждением и жалостью. И молчит. Для Кисе не свойственно молчать в такие моменты. Имаеши начинает нервничать. Не зря. Когда из раздевалки Кайджо вываливается толпа игроков, Шоичи пытается отыскать глазами капитана, но натыкается на одинаково озлобленные лица. Касамацу зовет ее в раздевалку глухим голосом. У Имаеши в ушах шумит, когда за ней закрываются двери. Она прекрасно осознает, что кроме нее и Касамацу никого больше в раздевалке нет, но непонятная паника все равно окутывает ее. Имаеши молчит. Чувствует, что сейчас как никогда важно сказать хоть что-то, но она молчит. Не может выдавить из себя ни звука. Касамацу смотрит на нее со странной смесью дикой обиды, злобы и жалости. Почти ненависти. Раньше – Имаеши бы отдала многое за этот взгляд. Сейчас – все, лишь бы только эта злоба предназначалась не ей.  
\- Ну и как, Имаеши-сан? Чувствуешь себя отлично? – Имаеши вздрагивает от обращения и голоса, разрезавшего тишину. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь. Она не думала, что ей будет так тошно услышать вежливое обращение к себе из уст Касамацу.  
-О чем ты говоришь, Юкио-кун? – Она заводит руки за спину и сжимает пальцы в замок. Она не видит, но хорошо чувствует – еще немного и пальцы оставят синяки на тыльной стороне ладоней.  
-Спрашиваю, хорошо ли ты себя чувствуешь, мм? Не тошнит, голова не кружится? От вранья. Господи, как я вообще на все это повелся? Я же всегда знал, что ты лживая сука. Ты же водишься с Ханамией, разве ты можешь быть хорошей? Ты же морально убиваешь каждого своего оппонента. Ты же ненавидишь меня и нашу команду. К чему вообще все это было? Это шоу с беременностью? Проиграла кому-то, надоели обычные шуточки? Ну и как тебе? Весело? Развела доверчивого капитана Кайджо на отношения, узнала какой он с девчонками, что еще? Чувствуешь себя победительницей, да? – голос у Касамацу наполнен гневом, а Имаеши боится даже вдохнуть. В голове все время крутятся фразы Ханамии о том, что ей никогда не следует терять себя и свое самообладание. Мамын голос настойчиво шепчет ей, что она сильная и умная. Аомине в ее голове по-доброму говорит «стееерва». А потом все внутри бах… и будто пропадает. Она остается только с этими мыслями-голосами в голове и леденящей пустотой вместо сердца.  
-А ты подумал, что я влюблена? Да ты себя видел? Ты же жалкий. Я тебя просто пожалела. Было весело, ты прав. Но на что тебе жаловаться? Без меня ты еще долго с девчонками не разговаривал бы. Гляди к двадцати, у тебя бы только поцелуи случились бы. Не понимаю, чего ты сейчас буянишь. Согласна, шутка затянулась. В моих планах не было играть беременность, но было так интересно, как ты будешь вести себя после того, что было на вечеринке, что когда молчание затянулось, слова сами сорвались с языка. Ха, да ты не должен так переживать из-за этого. Просто забудем об этом. У тебя игра на носу, тебе же лучше что не придется думать о беременной девчонке. – Имаеши натянула улыбчивую гримасу, развела руки в стороны и круто развернувшись на низких каблуках, помахала рукой издевательски потягивая «Пока, Касамацу-кун». Касамацу тупо смотрел на захлопнутую дверь раздевалки, не зная, что теперь делать. Впрочем, Имаеши права – у него на носу матч. Четвертьфинал. Не стоит забивать голову глупостями.  
Четвертьфинал Касамацу отыграл отвратно. Их команда выиграла только благодаря Кисе, но не это было для него обидным или плохим. Его голова была забита тем, чтобы не думать об Имаеши. О ее причинах, мотивах, желаниях. О ней вообще. Касамацу не позволял себе смотреть на трибуны, но не мог объяснить, почему именно. Сам не понимал, толи боялся увидеть среди толпы Шоичи, толи наоборот – обнаружить, что ее там нет. Касамацу пытался разобраться, почему его до сих пор волнует то, что между ними было, если Имаеши сама призналась в том, что это розыгрыш. Отвратный из него капитан, как ни крути. А Кисе справился на отлично. И никакие истории с девушками (которые у него реально были, и с которыми отношения не оказались лживой шуткой) не отвлекали его от игры, не мешали выложиться на полную. В какой-то степени Касамацу был рад, что выпускается в этом году. Он надеялся забыть в университете про поражения, про глупые шутки, про Имаеши. 

**6.And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little**

  
Аомине впервые видел Имаеши такой…девчонкой. Не сказать, что в ее отношении к окружающим что-то изменилось. Она была все такой же бесящей одним своим появлением, заговаривала зубы, разводила на глупости, бесила, раздражала, вызывала желание сбежать от нее подальше. Но Аомине начал замечать за ней какие-то совершенно не свойственные ей привычки. Он не мог внятно объяснить, что изменилось в главной стерве академии Тоо, но каждый раз, когда он натыкался на нее взглядом – что-то говорило о том, что не все как раньше. Пока однажды он не застал ее абсолютно разбитую, с мокрыми рукавами, красными от слез глазами, бессмысленным взглядом в пустую баскетбольную корзину. Он вышел на баскетбольную площадку, чтобы покидать в кольцо, проигрыш Сейрин оставил в душе свой отпечаток, но наткнулся на Имаеши и баскетбол как-то отошел на второй план. Раньше бы он никогда такого не сделал. Имаеши была достаточно самостоятельной, чтобы не втягивать его в свои проблемы, чтобы решать их самой. Но он никогда раньше не видел Имаеши плачущей. Это было дико. Аомине, впрочем, не собирался помогать ей или расспрашивать, что с ней случилось. Но он прекрасно знал, что Имаеши не может плакать из-за проигрыша Тоо в борьбе за Зимний кубок. Вообще, Аомине так и не понял, какую роль она исполняла в их баскетбольной команде. Она не была менеджером – это место было твердо закреплено за Момои в этом году, но и предыдущие два года Имаеши не числилась девчонкой-организатором. Тренеру она тоже не помогала. Не играла с ними на тренировках. Но она всегда была. Имаеши была неотъемлемой частью баскетбола Тоо, Аомине понял это, как только увидел ее. Какое-то время он предполагал, что она вербовщик, но как оказалось – только с ним проходила беседа о приглашении вступить в команду. Имаеши не готовила для команды, не рисовала какие-то глупые плакаты, но всегда была рядом. И, тем не менее, Аомине прекрасно понимал, что сейчас ее слезы – вовсе не из-за поражения. Так что он просто сел рядом с ней. Имаеши заговорила первой.  
-Я никогда не думала шутить такими вещами. Я… Просто в один момент я не смогла сказать что-то важное, а в другой – промолчать. Господи, знаешь как мне сейчас противно и плохо? Я же тоже верила, как и он… Я так хотела, думала сказать родителям после консультации у врача. Была так счастлива, когда он согласился быть рядом. Впервые так счастлива. Но… У меня же никогда ничего не будет, да? Потому что я много где наследила, много где разрушила хорошее, много где испортила светлое, да? Поэтому? Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Все эти слова, улыбки, действия – это то, от чего я не могу избавиться. Не так сразу во всяком случае. И он… Он так легко поверил всему. Меня не должны удивлять его слова. Он же так легко поверил мне, почему бы ему не верить другим? Другим, кто не предавал его идеи раз за разом. Кто не издевался, не оскорблял, не пытался задеть. Кто вообще ему сказал? Почему я просто не умею молчать? Почему моя глупая сущность всегда все портит? – Имаеши говорила тихо и монотонно. Не срывалась на крики, не шептала, не выделяла слова интонациями. Аомине вдруг понял – ее слова – воплощение мыслей, что крутятся в ее голове неизвестно как давно.  
-Шоичи, заткнись. Надоела. Чего ты хнычешь. Подумаешь, любовь, подумаешь – бросил. Ты не тем забиваешь себе голову. Четвертьфинал на носу. Не хочешь посмотреть, как Сейрин и Йосен сойдутся? - Аомине не мастак разговаривать с девчонками. Но Имаеши всегда была своей в доску, с ней было легко и просто, если она не считала тебя своим оппонентом, так что Аомине не думал над тем, что его слова грубы или неуместны.  
-Сейрин и Йосен, да? Никакого Кайджо, правда? – Аомине удивленно посмотрел на нее. К чему тут вообще Кайджо? Потом повторил вопрос вслух.  
-Касамацу меня бросил, Аомине-кун. Вот почему никакого Кайджо. – Аомине глупо уставился на баскетбольное кольцо. Имаеши и Касамацу? Все это время? И никто в Тоо не заметил? Знала ли Момои об этом? Кисе? Кто-нибудь? Почему Аомине узнал, только когда все закончилось?  
-И давно… – Он хотел спросить, давно ли они встречаются, но видимо Имаеши восприняла его паузу по-другому.  
-Часа три назад. Я давно тут. Тут спокойно. – Имаеши серьезна и эта серьезность ей не идет. Аомине хорошо понимает, что Шоичи – вовсе не девчонка-мечта. Вряд ли кто из его знакомых хотел бы завести с ней серьезные отношения. Брать на себя ответственность за ее дурную голову. Разве что Касамацу, но он, как оказалось – уже бросил ее. Аомине почему-то злится. Но его злость тупая и не напрягает. Шумит фоном где-то на задворках сознания. Он решает, что она пройдет сама. Больше с Шоичи он не разговаривает.  
Сейрин и Кайджо играют в разное время, и Аомине принимает решение смотреть оба матча. И хотя в обеих играх есть на что посмотреть – игра Кайджо его расстраивает. Впервые он так пристально наблюдает за капитаном этой команды и сильно разочаровывается. Но теперь, когда он знает ту малую правду про Имаеши и Касамацу, он хорошо понимает, что капитан Кайджо так плохо играет вовсе не потому, что не умеет. Потому что его мысли не все время заняты игрой. Для Аомине вдруг становится очевидным, что чтобы не произошло между Касамацу и Имаеши – оно все еще живо. Он считает их глупыми. У него нет никакого желания лезть в их отношения, решать чьи-то проблемы, переживать за что-то. Его интересует только баскетбол. Хороший баскетбол, а не та пародия, которую он видит у Касамацу. Тоже, капитан называется. Аомине ничем не оправдывает то, что делает потом. По правде говоря, он надеется, что об этом никто и не узнает.  
Касамацу долго собирается после игры в четвертьфинале. Долго сидит на скамейке, потом – долго моется в душе. Когда, он наконец выходит из раздевалки – натыкается на Аомине. Не самая приятная встреча. Если уж на то пошло – Касамацу бы предпочел до конца жизни ни с кем из Тоо не пресекаться. Но от таких желаний Аомине никуда не девается, все еще стоит и странно смотрит сверху вниз.  
-Ты поступил глупо. – Три слова, а Касамацу уже не знает, куда себя деть. Потому что да, глупо. Не стоило идти на игру в таком состоянии. Нет, не стоило быть в таком состоянии во время игры. Нужно было оставить дурные мысли на потом. Сосредоточится на победе.  
-Шоичи думает, что ты никогда ничего не чувствовал к ней. Что ты просто использовал ее. – Касамацу немного в шоке. Он не думал, что Аомине заговорит об Имаеши. Да и в таком контексте. Это еще кто кого использовал!  
-Ты, наверное, не знаешь, но на самом деле Имаеши редко когда врет тем, кого ценит. Чаще – недоговаривает или приукрашивает. Но всегда вовремя. Выглядит как ложь, скажи? Лучшая ложь - всегда правда. Ты для нее очень важен. В голову не идет почему. Ты же… обычный. Ты же даже не интересуешься ей. Не знаю, как вы начали встречаться, но тебе не стоило бросать ее. Ты же сам от этого маешься. – Аомине не нравятся слова, которые он произносит. Они ему не подходят, он не знает, что толкает его их говорить. Он решает, что сказал и так много лишнего. – Отвратная игра, к слову. Не думал, что капитан Кайджо играет так плохо после проигрыша на Межшкольных. – Аомине разворачивает и уходит, не став слушать никаких оправданий Касамацу. Аомине решает, что никогда больше не будет делать ничего такого. Он чувствовал себя не на своем месте все то время, пока говорил с Касамацу.  
Касамацу не становится легче после одностороннего разговора с Аомине. Наоборот – к общему чувству использованности и разочарования примыкает осознание того, что он успел влюбиться. По-настоящему. Видимо – давно. Видимо – надолго. Их с Имаеши отношения – это два с половиной года взаимной показной неприязни, подколок, обид и стычек, год из которых еще и молчаливых провожаний до дома от станции электрички. Один неловкий секс на вечеринке в честь третьегодок баскетбольных клубов, две недели непонятных отношений на расстоянии. 10 дней поцелуев и мнимой заботы о несуществующем ребенке. И 4 дня спустя расставание. Касамацу не может решить в какой момент он влюбился в Имаеши. Но для себя уверен – куда раньше, чем недели их реального взаимодействия как пары.  
В полуфинале Кайджо ожидаемо встречается с Сейрин. Игра захватывает, идет легко, голова пуста. Кисе – на скамейке запасных и Касамацу как никогда чувствует себя ответственным за ход игры и команду. Касамацу не собирается проигрывать Зимний кубок. Кайджо были победителями в прошлом году – станут и в этом. В его голове роятся мысли о победе, игре, команде. Ни одной – про Имаеши. Он для себя решил – если выиграют, он подойдет к Имаеши и прояснит ситуацию. Если нет… он не думал что делать, если они проиграют. Ему хочется связывать в голове цепочкой только хорошее. И победа и Имаеши будут его.  
Кайджо проигрывают. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если Вы хотите оставить фанф таким каким он был задуман изначально - не стоит смотреть дальше. Если Вам не хватает хэппи энда - следующая глава немного исправляет ситуацию))


	2. Happy Ending

Кайджо проигрывают, но этот проигрыш не заседает пустотой внутри головы и не выворачивает наружу душу, как было с Тоо. Для Касамацу это последняя игра в сезоне, обидно конечно, но теперь можно идти дальше. Баскетбол навсегда останется для него миром с улыбкой и яркими эмоциями. Кайджо проигрывают, но Касамацу все равно подходит к Имаеши после полуфинала. Она старается выглядеть такой же, как всегда. Непоколебимой, стервозной, уверенной. Касамацу замечает синяки под глазами, искусанные губы и раздёртые ладони. Ух-ты. Она действительно переживала из-за них. Имаеши молчит, Касамацу тоже не торопится говорить первым. В его голове проносятся все варианты событий в их будущем, и прямо сейчас он пытается решить, готов ли он к таким серьезным отношениям. Господи, конечно готов. Он был готов быть рядом с ней, когда она сказала ему, что беременна. Какого черта он сейчас колеблется? Имаеши смотрит на него, а потом медленно разворачивается, пытаясь сбежать от него, но он успевает схватить ее за ладонь. Разворачивает к себе, приподнимает ладонями ее лицо и целует. Все у них будет хорошо. Они справятся друг с другом. Как иначе-то?

**Author's Note:**

> 30.09.2014


End file.
